


Art for "New Beginnings and Hidden Depths" by Xphil98197

by penumbria



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Gibbs, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was created for the 2016 NCIS Reverse Big Bang and was claimed by Xphil98197.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "New Beginnings and Hidden Depths" by Xphil98197

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS and make no money from this.
> 
> I will add the link to the fic when I have it.


End file.
